A common problem with filling fuel tanks is that fuel can easily spill out, especially where fuel is being poured from a portable fuel container through a nozzle into the fuel tank of a portable, motorized machine, such as a chain saw, weed eater, hedge trimmer, blower, lawn mower, or the like. As fuel flows into the machine's tank, the fuel can splash out of the tank or overfill the tank, causing fuel to spill onto surrounding objects. This spillage can be dangerous due to the combustibility of the fuel. Additionally, fuel spills present environmental hazards and can damage surrounding equipment, paint, and other objects. Furthermore, noxious and dangerous fumes and vapours escape while the fuel is being poured from the portable reservoir into the machine's tank, and these fumes, which can be easily ignited, present a health hazard to persons operating the equipment.
There is a need for a self-contained, portable fuel dispensing system that facilitates transfer of fuel from a portable fuel storage container (e.g., fuel can) to a second fluid receiving vessel (e.g., an external fuel tank on equipment or a machine) in a manner which prevents escape and spillage of fuel in liquid or vapor form. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.